Time Machine
by kimdaeminn
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UPDATED] "Eomma, aku berjanji semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan membuat rumah ini nyaman selamanya." -Luhan / "Aku mengenalmu, aku berasal dari tempat yang sama sepertimu." -Sehun / Summary inside stories! BoyxBoy! Yaoi! BL! / Hunhan fanfiction! slight Chenmin and Chanbaek! / Sehun x Luhan / EXO Official pair!
1. PROLOG

WARNING!

Hunhan fanfiction! slight Chenmin and Chanbaek!

Yaoi, BoysLove, BoyxBoy! rate T! awalnya mau M, tapi gajadi wkwk.

Cerita pasaran(?), gaje, Alur ikutan gaje, Typo sebagian dari iman! don't like don't read! don't Bash, i'm new!

Cast :

Xi Luhan as Kim Luhan

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongdae as Luhan's Appa

Kim Minseok as Luhan's Eomma

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun as Park Baekhyun

and other cast yang maybe muncul buat jadi cameo atau apapun itu.

Happy reading, readers-deul!

.

.

.

.

 _Summary :_

 _Luhan muak dengan pertengkaran Appa dan Eomma-nya. Dia akhirnya pergi ke rumah Paman Chanyeol untuk meminta bantuan. Karena Chanyeol adalah ilmuwan, Luhan pergi ke masa lalu untuk memperbaiki semuanya, tapi kenapa ada namja tampan yang mengaku mengenal Luhan disana?!_

.

.

.

.

PRANG!

"MIN, SUDAH BERAPA KALI KU BILANG? AKU TIDAK PERNAH BERSELINGKUH DENGAN SIAPAPUN!" Jongdae berteriak keras setelah melempar piring tak berdosa ke lantai. Minseok diam sebentar, menyeka air matanya yang sudah terkumpul di sudut.

"Lalu kenapa waktu itu kau pulang malam dan terdapat banyak hick–"

PLAK!

"Appa, berhenti!"

Luhan yang baru saja pulang dari kampus segera menjauhkan Jongdae dari Minseok. "Eomma, gwaenchana?" Dia merengkuh sang Eomma dengan erat, tak mau melepaskannya dan membiarkannya di siksa lebih oleh Appanya.

"Luhan, kembali ke kamar.." Jongdae menahan amarahnya sebentar. "Tidak. Jika aku kembali, Appa akan menyiksa Eomma.." Mata Luhan mulai berkabut.

"Luhan.." Jongdae menekankan suaranya. Luhan masih diam di tempat, tangannya tak berhenti memeluk dan mengelus punggung sang Eomma.

"KIM LUHAN!" Jongdae akhirnya membentak.

Luhan menatap Jongdae tak percaya. "Appa, apa yang membuatmu berubah seperti ini?" Air matanya lolos. Tidak bisa dihitung sudah berapa kali Jongdae dan Minseok bertengkar.

Dan Luhan tak ingat sejak kapan dirinya mulai ditelantarkan oleh sang Appa. Hanya sang Eomma yang masih setia berada di sisinya. Rumah mereka tentram saat Jongdae tak pulang saja, beberapa Minggu atau mungkin beberapa bulan.

"Sayang.. kembali ke kamar, ne?" Minseok tersenyum. "Tapi Eomma.."

"Cepat sana, kau masih banyak tugas kan?" Minseok memaksa. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia menatap Jongdae sebentar, dan Jongdae balas menatapnya. Tak ada lagi tatapan cinta atau kasih sayang terpancar dari mata Jongdae. Luhan merengkuh Minseok lagi.

"Eomma, aku berjanji semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan membuat rumah ini nyaman selamanya."

.

.

.

.

How? next or delete?? need your reviews pls :)


	2. Chapter 01 - Comeback to 2027

WARNING!

Hunhan fanfiction! slight Chenmin and Chanbaek!

Yaoi, BoysLove, BoyxBoy! rate T! awalnya mau M, tapi gajadi wkwk.

Cerita pasaran(?), gaje, Alur ikutan gaje, Typo sebagian dari iman! don't like don't read! don't Bash, i'm new!

Cast :

Xi Luhan as Kim Luhan

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongdae as Luhan's Appa

Kim Minseok as Luhan's Eomma

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun as Park Baekhyun

and other cast yang maybe muncul buat jadi cameo atau apapun itu.

Happy reading, readers-deul!

.

.

.

.

 _Summary :_

 _Luhan muak dengan pertengkaran Appa dan Eomma-nya. Dia akhirnya pergi ke rumah Paman Chanyeol untuk meminta bantuan. Karena Chanyeol adalah ilmuwan, Luhan pergi ke masa lalu untuk memperbaiki semuanya, tapi kenapa ada namja tampan yang mengaku mengenal Luhan disana?!_

.

.

.

.

Keadaan rumah jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Mungkin Jongdae sudah tidur, atau Minseok menghindar.

"Ergh," Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia muak, sangat muak. Setiap Jongdae pulang, rumah mendadak berantakan karena barang-barang nya terlempar ke segala arah. Atau Minseok akan terbaring tiba-tiba di lantai dengan beberapa luka.

"Aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali Appa tersenyum padaku," ujar Luhan menyadarkan dirinya. "Sejak kapan sih mereka jadi begitu? Aku juga lupa, apa karena mereka sering sekali bertengkar?" Tanya-nya entah pada siapa.

Luhan menutup laptopnya, skripsi nya tidak berjalan lancar akibat pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya tadi sore saat dia pulang dari kampus. Akhirnya dia memutuskan pergi ke minimarket, untuk membeli bir. Yah, umurnya 20 sekarang, tak masalah kan?

Krieett..

Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Beruntung kamarnya ada di lantai 2, suara decitan pintu kamarnya tidak terlalu terdengar sampai kamar Minseok atau Jongdae di lantai 1. Yah, mereka pisah ranjang, dan Luhan juga lupa sejak kapan.

Dia memakai mantel, syal dan Beanie kesayangannya. Ini musim dingin, sebentar lagi tahun baru, apa orangtuanya masih ingin bertengkar?

Luhan berjalan perlahan melewati tangga. Akhirnya dia sampai di depan pintu, dia segera mencari sepatunya.

"Mau kemana kau?"

Jantung Luhan seakan berhenti seketika. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Jongdae menangkap basah dirinya. "Aku bertanya untuk mendapatkan jawaban, bukan untuk mendapat wajah sok polosmu itu,"

Astaga. Luhan merasa sakit sekali mendengar kata-kata itu. Hey, Jongdae itu Appa nya bukan? Kenapa dia bersikap seolah dia bukan Appa Luhan?

Luhan mengeratkan mantelnya dan membuka pintu. Dia sama sekali tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae.

Buk!

Luhan meringis. "Kau ini mau jadi anak durhaka? Kau pikir siapa yang mengurusmu sejak kecil? Chanyeol-ahjussi kesayanganmu itu?" Seru Jongdae setelah memukul Luhan.

"Memangnya aku anakmu?"

Skakmat. Jongdae hanya diam. Luhan tersenyum tipis dan melangkah keluar, mencoba meredam seluruh perasaannya yang bercampur aduk.

 **Time Machine [Hunhan] - 01**

Tujuan Luhan setelah membeli dan minum sekaleng bir adalah rumah keluarga Park. Keluarga yang sangat tentram dan penuh canda tawa tentunya.

Tok tok tok

Pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang lelaki kecil berwajah manis. "Ah, Lulu-hyung! Eommaaaa! Appaaa! Lulu-hyung datang kesini!" Anak itu lompat kegirangan. Luhan tersenyum.

"Jimin-ah, kau merindukan Hyung, Hm?" Luhan segera memangku anak berumur 5 tahun tersebut. Anak itu, Park Jimin, mengangguk. "Nde, bogoshipeo.." Jimin mencium pipi kanan Luhan.

"Wah, wah.. kita kedatangan tamu tak terduga, bagaimana kabarmu?" Baekhyun, Eomma Jimin, lelaki berparas cantik segera memeluk Luhan. "Aku baik-baik saja ahjumma.." jawab Luhan sambil menurunkan Jimin dari pangkuannya.

"Dimana Chan-ahjussi?" Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh rumah keluarga Park. "Dia di ruang bawah tanah, seperti biasa, sedang mengerjakan proyek baru, katanya sih dulu hampir berhasil, cuman sekarang sedang di sempurnakan.." jelas Baekhyun.

"Hm? Proyek apa kali ini?" Tanya Luhan penasaran. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. " **Time Machine.** Sebuah alat yang bisa membawamu pergi ke masa lalu atau masa depan,"

"Hahahaha.." Luhan tertawa. Baekhyun dan Jimin menatapnya bingung. "Tidak mungkin," Luhan menghapus air mata yang ada di sudut matanya karena tertawa.

"Itu tak logis, bagaimana bisa manusia menjelajah waktu? Eksperimen lain berhubungan dengan science, itu baru logis.." lanjut Luhan. Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum melihat Luhan tertawa tadi. "Kalau kau masih tidak percaya kau bisa tanya Yeol di ruang bawah tanah, ini kuncinya," ujar Baekhyun sambil memberi kunci ruang bawah tanah pada Luhan. Ruangan itu memang dikunci, dan kuncinya hanya dipegang oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Hyung," Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat Jimin memanggilnya. "Kalau eksperimen Appa berhasil dan Hyung mencobanya, apa yang akan Hyung lakukan?"

Luhan terdiam. Sekelebat bayangan tentang pertengkaran Keluarganya terputar lagi di otak, seperti kaset rusak. Luhan tersenyum, dia memandang Jimin. "Membuat semua baik-baik saja seperti awal, kau harus bersyukur dengan keadaanmu, Jimin-ah," Dia mengusap kepala Jimin perlahan.

"Masuk kamarmu, ini sudah malam," Baekhyun menginterupsi, Jimin mengangguk dan pergi. "Lu, bagaimana keadaan Jongdae dan Minseok?"

"Yaa seperti biasa," jawab Luhan. "Kalau kau mau kau bisa tinggal disini sampai mereka rujuk," tawar Baekhyun, dia takut mental Luhan memburuk. Disini dia tak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa, Jongdae dan Minseok menikah lebih awal 10 tahun dari Baekhyun.

Mereka menikah saat Minseok berumur 22 dan Jongdae 20. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan keduanya saling egois. Apalagi Jongdae lebih muda dari Minseok.

"Tinggal disini sampai mereka rujuk?" Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Heh, mereka mungkin akan melaksanakan talak tiga jika aku tidak ada di rumah, aku menolak, terimakasih sudah menawarkan.." Luhan tersenyum dan langsung pergi ke ruangan Chanyeol.

"Min, anakmu kuat, seharusnya kamu tidak membuatnya begini," Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah.

 **Time Machine [Hunhan] - 01**

"Ahjussi!" Luhan memanggil Chanyeol dengan semangat. Sebetulnya dia suka saat Chanyeol membuat eksperimen atau barang baru, tapi kali ini dia agak ragu akan 'Time Machine' yang dibicarakan oleh Baekhyun tadi.

"Wah, Luhan ternyata.. kau malam-malam datang kesini?" Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya. Luhan mengangguk. "Disini lebih nyaman," ungkapnya lugas. Chanyeol tersenyum miris. "Besok tidak ada jadwal kuliah?"

"Sebulan ini libur dulu, katanya ada perenovasian di bagian jurusanku," Luhan langsung duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. "Lalu skripsi mu?"

"Hm, berjalan dengan baik.. tinggal perbaikan kata saja, mungkin." Luhan mengangkat kedua bahunya. Chanyeol hanya manggut-manggut sambil sibuk dengan urusannya. "Ahjussi, Hyunnie-ahjumma bilang padaku kau membuat apa itu tadi namanya? Yang bisa membawa mu pergi ke masa lalu atau masa depan," Luhan mengubah topik.

"Hahaha, Time Machine? Ini aku sedang mengerjakannya,"

Luhan menatap benda di hadapannya. Seperti kereta kuda di jaman dahulu, tapi didalamnya terdapat tombol-tombol aneh, sebuah keyboard, sebuah monitor, tempat duduk nyaman, dan tirai di jendelanya. "Oh wow," Luhan terkejut, tadi dia tak menyadari benda ini saat masuk ke ruangan.

Desainnya sederhana, tapi mampu membuat Luhan sedikit tercengang. Apa benar 'Time Machine' ini bisa membawa manusia menjelajah waktu seperti cerita-cerita fiksi yang sering dia baca?

"Kau tau?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Aku bertemu Baekhyun dengan benda ini."

Luhan terdiam. "Tidak mungkin, maksudmu apa ahjussi?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Proyek ini sudah kukerjakan saat akhir SMA, lalu saat Kuliah semester akhir aku mencobanya, dan aku pergi ke masa lalu, masa saat aku masih SMA, disana tentu ada 'Park Chanyeol' yang asli,"

"Lalu?"

"Tapi bukan berarti aku palsu, aku adalah 'Park Chanyeol' dari masa depan, lalu aku seenaknya menjelajah seluruh tempat yang kuinginkan dan bertemu Baek.."

Luhan manggut-manggut, dia masih serius mendengarkan. "Dia sangat manis saat itu, tapi,"

"Tapi apa?" Luhan tak sabar.

"Aku punya waktu di jam, waktu itu menunjukkan berapa lama aku bisa ada di masa tersebut, dan saat itu waktu ku habis, aku buru-buru masuk ke Time Machine dan kembali ke masa kini.. beruntungnya, aku bertemu Baek lagi dan kami saling mencintai,"

"Ah.. kisah cinta yang indah," Luhan sedikit iri. "Tidak terlalu, kurasa musuh menjadi cinta itu lebih indah,"

"Hah?"

"Jongdae dan Minseok awalnya begitu," jawab Chanyeol. "Mereka saling membenci dan akhirnya jatuh cinta, jadi tidak aneh jika mereka memperdebatkan hal kecil,"

Memperdebatkan hal kecil? Luhan diam, dia seperti melewatkan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Ah!

"Kenapa Appa dan Eomma bertengkar? Apa penyebab mereka begitu sekarang?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja. "Kau bisa mengetahuinya jika kau masuk kedalam Time Machine," jawab Chanyeol.

Luhan terlihat ragu. "Apa aman?" Tanya-nya. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Jika memang berbahaya aku tidak mungkin menyarankan hal yang tak masuk akal begini,"

"Bagaimana kau membuatnya?"

"Entahlah, aku sedang mencari dimensi lain dari dunia ini dan menemukan dimensi ruang waktu, kukira apa, akhirnya aku mencoba pergi kesana, ternyata aku bisa mundur atau memajukan waktu," jelas Chanyeol. "Ikut aku," Chanyeol menarik Luhan masuk kedalam Time Machine.

"Tombol hijau untuk menutup semua pintu dan jendela Time Machine, tombol merah untuk menyalakan mesin, tombol kuning untuk pergi ke masa lalu, tombol biru masa depan, tuas yang ini untuk menjalankannya,"

"Keyboard dan monitornya untuk apa?"

"Keyboard dan monitor memudahkanmu untuk pergi ke masa yang kau inginkan, daripada memencet tombol kuning lalu kau terdampar di masa yang entah kapan,"

"Oh, bisa kucoba?" Tanya Luhan antusias.

"Tidak."

"Waeee?" Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya, dia lupa kalau Luhan menuruni aegyo imut dari eomma nya dan suara yang dibuat mendayu seperti kebiasaan Jongdae.

"Karena jika kau mencobanya kau akan–"

Tut

Terlambat. Luhan sudah mengetik '2027' disana. Okay, sekarang tahun 2032, Luhan lahir tahun 2012, tahun Minseok dan Jongdae menikah. Dia ingin kembali saat umurnya masih 15, kelas 3 SMP.

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya.

"Luhan–"

SRINGGG

Cahaya yang sangat terang memancar dari Time Machine, menerangi ruang bawah tanah yang gelap dan pengap tersebut. Tanah disana mulai bergetar hebat. Time Machine mulai mengudara, benda itu terbang beberapa meter dari tanah. Untungnya ruangan itu tingginya 20 meter, makanya perjalanan dari rumah ke ruangan ini cukup jauh.

"Luhan!! Tutup jendelanya atau kau akan terlempar di ruang waktu!!"

Luhan yang mendengarnya samar-samar segera memencet tombol hijau, tombol lain sudah dia tekan sebelumnya, lalu dia menarik tuasnya.

Trek

"KIM LUHAN! HATI-HATI!"

PLOP!

Kereta tadi hilang mendadak. Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Dia hanya punya waktu 30 hari, dan aku belum memberinya jam itu, bagaimana ini? Aku bisa dibunuh Minseok," katanya pasrah.

Brak!

"Yeobo, apa yang terjadi?!" Baekhyun panik. Chanyeol mendekati Istrinya dan memeluknya. "Luhan pergi dengan benda itu, tak apa, aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja, sekarang kita harus punya alibi untuk menyembunyikannya dari pasangan Kim," ujarnya menenangkan.

 **Time Machine [Hunhan] - 01**

Zzzzrrrr

Benda itu mengambang 3 meter dari bawah, ruangan yang ditempati Luhan kini hanya terombang-ambing tidak jelas. Luhan mengintip keluar lewat tirai yang disediakan.

"Astaga, indah sekali.." ungkapnya setelah melihat apa yang ada di luar. Dimensi itu berwarna-warni, dan disana kosong melompong, hanya ada Luhan, dan benda yang dia naiki, Time Machine.

Tik tok tik tok

Luhan mendengar suara jam. Dia melihat ada jam besar di depannya. "Ah! Bagaimana ini?!" Luhan panik, dia takut Time Machine menabrak jam tersebut kemudian dia tak bisa kembali dan terjebak di dimensi ruang waktu.

Jam itu semakin dekat. "Astaga, aku belum punya pacar, aku masih muda, jangan biarkan aku mati dulu, aku masih sayang Appa walau dia begitu, aku juga sayang Eomma," Luhan meracau.

Brak!

Luhan reflek menutup matanya takut.

SRIINGGG Bruk!

Jantung Luhan seakan berhenti berdetak. Dia membuka matanya perlahan. "Aku masih hidup kan?" Tanya-nya, dia buru-buru keluar dari Time Machine.

Dia melihat sekeliling. Hutan? Mungkin, dia sendiri tidak tahu, tapi tak apa, dia bersyukur. Setidaknya dia selamat dan dia tak dipandang aneh oleh orang-orang jika dia terdampar di mall.

Luhan masuk Time Machine dan menatap monitor.

'Now you in 2027'

"Eh? Daebak," Luhan membuka mulutnya. "Dia akan ada disini terus kan?" Luhan membuka kotak aneh di dalam Time Machine.

Didalamnya ada makanan, minuman, mantel, sepatu, kaos tipis, baju renang, bahkan dalaman! Sepertinya Chanyeol menyiapkan dengan sangat baik. Mungkin dia tidak bisa memprediksi musim apa di tahun yang dia datangi, makanya dia mempersiapkannya.

Luhan mengambil mantel tersebut. Mantelnya tertinggal di rumah Chanyeol tadi. Dan ternyata di sini juga sedang musim dingin, mungkin akhir tahun 2027.

Luhan berjalan perlahan, ternyata tadi bukan hutan, mungkin hanya tempat beberapa pepohonan rindang. Dia berjalan mendekati toko kue ikan. Dia melihat kue ikan berjajar rapi, asap mengepul karena mereka baru diangkat.

Ah, dia lupa, dia tak bawa uang, tak mungkin dia memakai uang tahun 2032, banyak perubahan uang sejak tahun 2030. Akhirnya dia berbalik dan hendak pergi,

"Chankam.."

Luhan membulatkan matanya, dia berbalik lagi.

"Hyung tak punya uang untuk membelinya kan? Ini, untuk Hyung.."

 _'Itu.. aku?'_

.

.

.

.

hello gaes, makasih udh nungguin :v btw gw mau Hiatus, 2 minggu mungkin(?) kalo beruntung gw Hiatus seminggu, selain cerita ini, pada mau up cerita yg mana?? ntar gw usahain up malem ini :3

oh ya, yg mau temenan sama gw silahkan add line, sekalian ngingetin gw kalo blm update cerita :v

Line : kimchennie

saranghae :')))


	3. Chapter 02 - Oh Sehun

"Hyung tak punya uang untuk membelinya kan? Ini, untuk Hyung.."

Luhan mematung dihadapan anak SMP yang menawarkan kue ikan dambaannya. Tak perlu diberitahu pun, Luhan tahu anak tersebut adalah dirinya 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Ambillah, tak apa," ujar Luhan kecil lagi.

Luhan tersenyum tipis dan mengelus kepala Luhan kecil. "Ini sudah malam, kenapa kau berkeliaran begini? Apa Appa dan Eomma mu tidak mencarimu?"

"Appa dan Eomma tidak akan mencariku karena mereka sibuk bertengkar,"

Bingo. Sebuah jawaban yang membuat ingatan Luhan segar kembali. "Kau seharusnya melindungi Eomma-mu, pulanglah, Eomma-mu membutuhkanmu, terimakasih kue ikannya.." Luhan menepuk pundak Luhan kecil.

Setelah Luhan kecil pergi, Luhan menatap sekeliling. Sudah sepi, jam 10 malam. Astaga, ternyata saat SMP dulu saja dia sudah sering berkeliaran malam-malam. Luhan menghela nafas. "Ternyata sudah 5 tahun, lama sekali.. aku lupa bertanya kapan Appa dan Eomma pertama kali bertengkar.." ujarnya.

Luhan akhirnya menjelajahi tempat tersebut, kota kelahirannya di jaman SMP.

Luhan terdiam melihat sebuah toko koran bekas. "Ah, di tahunku toko ini diganti dengan kedai es krim." Gumamnya lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Annyeong."

"E-Eh.." Luhan terkesiap mendengar sapaan untuknya. Dia menoleh ke sumber suara dan membungkuk, "Ah, annyeong." Katanya.

Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Dia menatap orang tadi. Dirinya terkejut seketika.

Orang ini..

Tampan!

Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Bagaimana bisa ada Pangeran tampan macam orang di hadapannya ini? Tingginya kira-kira 185 cm, kulitnya mulus dan seputih susu, wajah dinginnya dihiasi alis yang sedikit tebal dan rahang tegas, oh, jangan lupakan bahunya yang sangat lebar dan tubuhnya yang atletis!

Pemuda yang super duper mega giga tera tampan—menurut Luhan—ini menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya dan membuat Luhan terpesona, lagi.

"Apa kabar, Kim Luhan?"

Deg!

Luhan bisa merasakan tubuhnya membeku seketika ketika pemuda tadi memanggil nama nya. Lengkap dengan marga.

Ketakutan menyelimutinya. Darimana dia tahu namanya? Bukankah Luhan tidak berada di tahun 2032? Dia ada di tahun 2027 kan? Bagaimana bisa orang ini mengenalnya?

Melihat Luhan yang mendadak terdiam, membuat pemuda itu menghela nafas.

"Maaf, mungkin aku terlalu terburu-buru. Perkenalkan, aku Sehun. Oh Sehun."

Tidak ada balasan dari Luhan, dia masih berpikir keras tentang bagaimana pemuda ini mengenalnya di masa lalu.

"Aku mengenalmu, aku berasal dari tempat yang sama sepertimu."

"Te.. Tempat yang sama.. se-sepertiku?" Luhan bertanya terbata, masih belum bisa menyembuhkan keterkejutannya tadi.

Pemuda itu—Sehun—mengangguk. "Bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat lain yang pas untuk mengobrol, hm?"

Luhan ragu, apakah ia akan menerima ajakan Sehun sekarang? Banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan pada pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan melukaimu. Aku akan membantumu, Luhan."

Luhan masih diam.

"Aku tahu kondisi keluargamu."

Perkataan Sehun membuat Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Itu yang membuatmu tidak fokus kuliah dan memilih kembali ke masa lalu dengan Time Machine milik Chanyeol-ahjussi kan? Apa aku salah?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mengapa Sehun mengetahui semua tentang dirinya sedangkan ia tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Sehun?

"Ayo, jangan membuang waktu. Kita ke rumah mu dulu untuk memastikan, lalu akan ku ceritakan segalanya tentangku dan tentang bagaimana aku mengenalmu, Luhan." Sehun tak bisa membuang waktu lebih banyak, dia segera menarik lembut tangan Luhan.

Yang ditarik hanya pasrah dan ikut kemana saja Sehun membawanya pergi.

Tunggu dulu..

Tadi Sehun berkata apa? Rumahnya?

 **Time Machine [Hunhan] - 02**

Pagi yang cerah di tahun 2032,

"Ck!" Jongdae berdecak kesal ketika melihat kamar anaknya kosong. Apa ia berlebihan tadi malam?

Minseok menatap suaminya dari lantai bawah dengan bingung. Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, Minseok ikut naik ke lantai 2.

Baru saja ia hendak bertanya, Jongdae menyemprotnya dengan bentakan.

"Kenapa kau baru bangun?! Kau hendak bertanya padaku ya, hah? Kau tahu? Luhan menghilang! Dan kau sebagai Eomma, tidak tahu apapun tentang ini?!"

Minseok menutup mulutnya dan menahan tangisnya. Dia masuk ke kamar Luhan, tidak ada jejak apapun yang ditinggalkan oleh anak semata wayangnya yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Anak itu menyusahkan saja bisanya!"

"Kau tidak mengusirnya semalam kan, Jongdae?"

Jongdae yang baru saja hendak melangkahkan kaki untuk mengambil segelas air putih dan menenangkan dirinya mendadak berhenti.

"Apa dugaanku benar? Kau mengusirnya?" Minseok menahan isakannya.

"Apa sebentar lagi aku akan diusir juga dan rumah ini akan kau pakai bersama anak dari selingkuhanmu i—"

PLAK

"Jaga ucapanmu!" Dada Jongdae bergemuruh.

Minseok sukses meneteskan air matanya tanpa suara, dia mati-matian menahan nyeri yang membekas di hatinya.

Tatapan Jongdae berubah sendu. Dia berjalan perlahan mengambil mantel dan topi hitam bertuliskan 'big daddy' kesukaannya.

"Aku akan mencarinya."

BLAM

Minseok tersenyum tipis. "Setidaknya kau masih mencintai Luhan. Itu sudah cukup untukku, Jongdae."

 **Time Machine [Hunhan] - 02**

SRIIINGG

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama terjaga ketika sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang mengganggu kenikmatan tidur mereka.

"Astaga!"

"Wae?" Baekhyun panik. Setelahnya dia sadar bahwa tadi mereka ketiduran di ruang bawah tanah yang gelap, mana mungkin ada cahaya seterang ini.

Perlahan, cahaya itu meredup dan selembar kertas muncul.

SRAAK

Chanyeol mengambilnya dengan hati-hati.

"Apa itu, yeobo?" Baekhyun mendekat. Chanyeol melebarkan matanya. "Tidak mungkin.. Baekhyun! Kita harus bagaimana?!" Dia panik.

Baekhyun yang baru saja lega mendadak terbawa panik juga. "Kenapa? Kenapa? Jangan membuat ku panik begini, Yeol!"

Chanyeol memberikan selembaran kertas tadi. Dan Baekhyun membacanya,

 _'Annyeong. Kalian tidak perlu tahu siapa aku dan bagaimana aku mengirim ini. Aku berasal dari tahun 2033 akhir menuju 2034, setahun lebih cepat daripada kalian. Aku seorang profesor, dulu aku membuat Time Machine, dan.. ya.. ceritanya panjang, tapi.. kau mengenal Kim Luhan bukan? Dia gagal dengan misinya membuat orangtuanya rujuk karena kehabisan waktu, dan.. ah.. dia terjebak di tahun 2025.. mengapa bisa begitu? Kukira awalnya dia punya waktu 30 hari.. nyatanya, dia hanya punya waktu 2 Minggu, aku tidak sempat memberitahunya karena dia pergi mendadak tanpa bisa ku cegah saat itu, Maafkan aku. Kuharap aku tidak terlambat mengirim ini juga.'_

"Apa perasaanku saja atau ini adalah dirimu di tahun 2033, Yeol?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku juga berpikiran begitu tadi. Ahhh.. apa yang sudah kulakukan?" Dia merosot ke lantai. Baekhyun segera merangkulnya.

"Yeol, itu adalah masa depan. Masa depan bisa kita ubah, sekarang, kita harus percaya pada Luhan.. aku yakin dia tidak akan menghabiskan banyak waktu disana," ujar Baekhyun menenangkan.

"Ya.. semoga saja.."

 **Time Machine [Hunhan] - 02**

Luhan menatap rumahnya dengan sendu. Suara bak-buk masih terdengar disana, bahkan tadi dia sempat mendengar pecahan sesuatu.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan. "Lu? Kita kembali dulu, ya?" Ajaknya. Luhan mengangguk dan menyeka sudut matanya.

Akhirnya mereka kembali ke tempat Time Machine-nya Luhan berada.

"Gwaenchana?" Sehun bertanya pelan. Luhan mengangguk. Melihat lelaki mungil mirip rusa kecil di hadapannya ini sedih, Sehun menariknya dalam pelukan.

Tanpa ragu, Luhan balas memeluknya perlahan dan menangis di dada Sehun. "It's okay.. semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku bilang akan membantumu, bukan?"

"Tapi aku tidak tahu kapan mereka pertama kali bertengkar.. bagaimana aku bisa mengubahnya jika aku tidak tahu?"

"Mereka memulainya di tahun 2025."

Luhan menghentikan tangisnya dan menatap Sehun.

"Sebelum kau datang, aku sudah datang terlebih dahulu, dan kebetulan aku bertemu Luhan kecil, aku bertanya kapan mereka memulai, dia mengatakan kalau mereka memulai ketika Jongdae pulang dengan keadaan banyak tanda di lehernya. Itu terjadi ketika dia kelas 1 SMP."

Tanda di leher?

Luhan melebarkan matanya.

"Se-Sehun!"

"Nde?"

"Aku ingat semuanya sekarang!"

"Hm? Tentang apa?"

"Hari itu Appa tidak berselingkuh."

Sehun menatapnya dalam.

"Aku melihatnya sendiri. Jalang itu.."

"Apa?"

"Ada seseorang yang tidak kukenal.. dia lelaki.. tapi waktu itu gaya berpakaian nya aneh, seperti baju-baju modern sekarang.. dan saat aku pulang sekolah, aku tak sengaja melihat nya tiba-tiba mencium Appa."

Sehun terdiam sebentar. "Sebutkan ciri-cirinya."

"Hmm.. kuakui dia tampan, sepertinya orang China, dan tatapannya seperti naga, rambutnya hitam."

"Astaga, hint macam apa itu? Bajunya, maksudku."

Luhan terkekeh. "Bajunya baju hitam, dia memakai earring bulan sabit di telinga kanan, dan um.." Luhan mengetuk jidatnya mencoba mengingat.

"Kalau tidak salah dia seperti memakai jas yang berwarna hitam juga, dan ada logo bulan sabit dengan tulisan.. apa ya?"

"Moonlight?" Tebak Sehun.

Luhan menjentikkan jarinya. "Iya!"

"Luhan.."

"Ya, Sehun?"

"Kita berurusan dengan orang yang salah."

"A-Apa?"

 **Time Machine [Hunhan] - To Be Continued**

Setahun tidak bertemu ku rindu~~~ ohohoho. maaf bgt heyyy kalian, aku super duper sibuk, yg berhasil aku up cuman Far away sama Kim brothers doang kmrn huhu.. tapi aku usahain update ini dulu ya hehehe.

masih ada yg baca? ngga ya? yha syedih akutu.

oiya yg line kmrn itu salah yaa.. kalian bisa hubungin aku di ig, @kimdaeminn. ato chat disini juga gapapa kalo mau nagih siapa tau aku lupa hehe. makasih yg masih stay,

사랑해!!!


End file.
